


Rescued

by TrishaCollins



Series: Babysitting And Other Royal Duties [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus thinks this is all hilarious, Cor is a really confused dad, Gen, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: One day, Cor is going to recruit Prompto into the Kingsguard, the kid is stealthy and resourceful when he wants to get somewhere. Right now, Prompto just needs a nap and some apple juice.





	Rescued

Life as a soldier had left him with very well trained senses. He knew the moment he stepped into his office that something had changed. It was nothing obvious, the intruder was good at remaining unnoticed. But he knew.

The hum of Regis’ magic under his skin was a comfort, but he had a feeling he would not need it for this intruder. 

He checked the curtains first, the little one had hidden in them twice. But no toddler rolled free of them. Next, behind the couch, because one of the throw pillows was missing. The last place was always under his desk, and there he found the tiny shock of blond hair he was expecting, curled up fast asleep with tear tracks still drying on his cheeks. 

“Prompto.” 

With a sniffle, the little intruder opened his eyes, tummy resting on the throw pillow. “Cw.” 

“Yeah. Come on out of there.” He motioned for the child, and was rewarded when the small creature crawled closer. Prompto and Noctis were alike in that they were both roughly the same age and slightly pudgy. The similarities ended there. Noctis was a confident and curious toddler prone to fits and climbing his minders, fearless and entirely self-assured.

Prompto, in contrast, was a nervous wreck. 

He lifted him, checking the diaper and discovering a wet, smelly bottom that was probably part of the reason for the tears. 

He had started keeping diapers on hand – purloined from the royal nursery, of course – after the second time the tiny rescue had found him. “Let’s get you changed.” 

Prompto nodded, arms around his neck and little face hidden against his shoulder. 

He used the small bathroom to clean him up, rolling the dirty diaper into a plastic bag for later disposal. 

“Hungry?” He asked, already fishing through the tiny fridge he kept stocked – apple juice and baby snacks next to his beer, Clarus had laughed the last time he’d come by. 

“Twisty.” Prompto whimpered against his shoulder. 

“Apple juice it is.” Probably should get him formula, it was hard to tell when he’d last eaten. But for now juice would do. One handed he managed the pouring of the juice into a sippy cup, not even trying to set the toddler down now that he had found him. There had been no fanatic calls from his parents yet, so that likely meant they either didn’t know he was missing, or they had decided that he was probably safe. After the first few times it had happened and Prompto always ended up in or near his general location, they had stopped panicking quiet as much. He guessed he could be grateful to the fact that Prompto had not come toddling into the training area where he had been breaking in the newest Kingsguard. He didn’t need to give him more nightmares. 

He wasn’t exactly thrilled that his royal duties were being interrupted by their inability to parent a toddler, but he wasn’t going to take it out on Prompto, who was only seeking out safety. The fact that he was ‘safety’ might be a constant source of confusion, but the kid was approximately two, who knew how his judgement had been damaged by his earlier handling? “When you get older, we’ll put those skills to a better use.” He handed the baby the sippy cup, bouncing him lightly as he started to drink.

Prompto was dry, clean, and warm now. Which meant the little guy was probably not long for the waking world. His head was already nodding as he drank his juice, sinking slowly against his shoulder. 

He sighed, circling his hand against his back a little. Kids liked that, he’d seen Regis do it to Noctis enough times. Rocking and patting seemed to be the quickest way to settle the little guy down. 

Not that he knew a thing about babies, really, he had fought for his place in the world. The youngest kids he had previously had to deal with were teenagers that somehow made it past the selection process to end up in the Guard or the Glaive. Handling them usually took a lot more sternness than kindness, kindness made them think he was going to wipe their noses for them. 

They were not babies, who needed someone to wipe their noses for them.

Prompto sighed, nuzzling into his shoulder, juice dropping down. 

He guessed maybe it was a good thing that the kid was capable of eating juice now, rather than the weird formula mix they’d had to feed him the first few weeks, when his stomach couldn’t handle even the mildest food and he was a constant ball of stress and tears. 

He brushed hair out of his face. 

The kid was doing well, there was hair on his head, he was eating, walking, starting to talk. Even if usually when he tried to talk it came out as a mostly incomprehensible babble. Judging by Noctis that was more or less standard while they were getting the hang of the shape of language. He couldn’t understand Noctis most of the time, and the greatest trauma Noctis had thus far suffered was the dreaded potty chair. 

Damned sight better than the pale waif he’d cut free of restraints and wires in a lab. Just needed a little bit more time to settle and figure things out here. 

“Si-“ The soldier froze when he turned, sound dying. 

From the look of him, he could have been a statue. 

Prompto whined softly against his shoulder. 

“There’s nothing wrong.” He told the kid, and felt the tiny bit of tension ease out again. “What?”

“I-uh…Lord Clarus wanted to see you….” The guard barely breathed the words.

Thankfully, he was an accomplished lip reader. “Where?”

“The…the throne room, Sir.” 

He considered it, it wasn’t like Clarus and Regis didn’t know about his problem. Their mockery would neither increase nor abate if he brought the kid with him. Calling his parents would take too long for them to come fetch him, and when Prompto was this unsettled it usually took at least an hour in his presence for the lingering chunks of whatever had been dredged up to fade away. 

Thus decided, he opened one of the cupboards and withdrew a blanket to drape over his charge. Duck print. Prompto adored the duck print. Six save him from the desires of small children. 

The guard stepped out of the way as he strode past him, Prompto safely tucked under the blanket and clutched to him like a baby sloth, complete with what he assumed was the requisite amount of drool.


End file.
